


A Tale of Two Fairies

by Jigglypuff Gay (Mayasato)



Series: Femslash Feb/Sapphic September Fics [6]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Farrah/Ashlynn, Set after "Tale of Two Parties" webisode, Unrequited Crush, like right after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasato/pseuds/Jigglypuff%20Gay
Summary: Though Farrah was happy that Ashlynn got to spend the evening at Hunter's party after all, she couldn't help but feel like she was being put out to dry, watching the two of them ride on the carousel together while she sat in the corner.Febslash Feb 2018 Day 3: Carousel





	A Tale of Two Fairies

Farrah collapsed on the lawn chair, exhausted after a night of constant spellcasting. She’d already thanked Ashlynn a thousand times for the idea to combine Hunter and Faybelle’s parties, because there was only so much magical transformations a good fairy could execute within so much time.

“Here you go, Farrah,” said Holly, handing her a glass of water. It was no fairy ambrosia, but it would reenergize her enough to actually socialize for the night.

She gulped it down in one go. “Thanks. Where’s Ash?”

Holly pointed to the carousel that had drawn the parties together, where Hunter was hoisting Ashlynn onto a white horse. She giggled as he kissed her hand, like a knight to his lady, and sat himself right behind her on the same horse. They both laughed at the awkward, crowded way they had arranged themselves. Farrah tore her eyes away, seeing a kiss coming on.

When she looked back at Holly, she saw sympathy clear in her eyes, forcing her own gaze downward. “Oh, Farrah,” she whispered, and Farrah could barely handle the feelings that she knew this conversation would entail.

“I’m going to get more water,” she said with a smile. She walked away quickly before the other girl could say anything, filled her cup up with water, and gulped it down with her head thrown back.

“Looks like you’re not having the fairest time, Goodfairy.” Farrah turned to see Faybelle, now decked out in a shorter dark teal dress with billowing sleeves and a turquoise trail of sparkling magic layering over the skirt.

“What makes you say that?” asked Farrah, sipping her water more slowly now.

Faybelle waved her hand. “I’ve seen this all before. You spent your whole night trying to make things perfect for your crush, and she just runs off with her woodsy rebel boyfriend and leaves you by yourself. I’d be depressed too.”

Farrah laughed incredulously. “And what makes you think I have a… what, a crush on Ashlynn?”

“Please. You get your wings in a bundle every time she so much as looks your way,” she snorted. She leaned in closer, putting one elbow on Farrah’s shoulder. “I can put a curse on her if you want.”

“No!” said Farrah with no small amount of shock.

“Oh, relax, it’d just be a little one,” Faybelle assured. “Like, uh… swollen lips for a day so she can’t kiss him. Or a week of bad hair days!”

Farrah looked down sadly. “It’s not her fault. She doesn’t deserve any of that.”

“Well, you deserve better than this,” Faybelle pointed out, gesturing towards the bustling party Farrah had helped bring together, and the two of them standing idly by the water table. “C’mon, Farrah, you’re fairy nobility! I mean, you’re no Thorn, but you’re pretty high up in the ranks. Better than any Ella girl could do.”

Farrah smiled wryly. “Are you trying to make me feel better, Faybelle?”

At that, the dark fairy sputtered and looked away. “I’m just trying to get you back in the party mood. You’re bringing it down in here.” She held out a hand. “Do you want to ride the carousel together?”

Farrah looked over to see that Ashlynn and Hunter were done with their round on the carousel, and were walking away holding hands. She gazed up at Faybelle and nodded. “It would be my pleasure, Faybelle.”

The two of them fluttered over to the ride together, Faybelle leading like it was a race. Farrah herself settled down on a black horse near the center of the ride, and Faybelle sat on a blue unicorn right next to her. As the music started and the ride began spinning, she shot a flashing smile and wink to Farrah, who giggled.

And the next day, when Hunter mysteriously couldn’t find any of his shoes and had to walk around campus barefoot, Farrah couldn’t help but laugh, just a little bit.


End file.
